


Got More Spice Than The Frugal Gourmet

by gloss



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Shotgunning, dumbassery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: Poe's not so good at sharing, not even with Finn.





	Got More Spice Than The Frugal Gourmet

**Author's Note:**

> for [fan_flashworks](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/), "cloud", [15kisses](https://15kisses.dreamwidth.org/), "high", and the Beastie Boys Title Challenge (from "[Finger Lickin' Good](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_W2WtHOxH4)").

When Poe exhales, the smoke wreathes the lower half of his face. His eyes and hair poke up like a mountain over a foggy river plain; when he catches Finn watching, he grins and wiggles his eyebrows. The grin is obscured and blurry, but the eyebrows jump and twitch, clear as day.

"Planning on sharing any time soon?" Finn asks.

Poe hugs the spice bubbler to his chest, but says, "Yes."

"Sure, all right."

As Poe jerks the hair out of his eyes, the smoke is breaking up, revealing more of his mouth and chin. His lips are red and shiny from sucking on the bubbler's mouthpiece. "I'm getting there."

"Just hand it over, man."

"Yeah, but —" He looks down at the bubbler, then back up at Finn through his lashes. He mumbles something that Finn doesn't catch.

"I could just grab it from you," Finn points out.

Poe scoots back a little, still cradling the bubbler in his arms. "You wouldn't."

"I said I could, not that I would."

"Ah, see!" Poe grins again and edges back until their knees are touching. He bumps his shoulder into Finn's and continus, "That's my guy! That's the Finn we all know and love. Fair to a fault and dedicated to doing the right thing."

"Poe," Finn says and he's trying to be patient, he truly is, but it's _difficult_. "I really want to get stoned."

Poe feigns astonishment, all wide eyes and open mouth. "Why didn't you say so?"

Finn shakes his head as he lifts the mouthpiece. "Light me up, will you?"

"Gladly," Poe says hoarsely, and leans against Finn as he fumbles with the firestick. "You know, we could have done this the fun way."

Against Finn's chest, Poe lolls, warm and heavy; his hair soft on Finn's neck. Finn wraps his free arm around Poe and leans over to suck in the smoke. It hits him _fast_, so fast that he clutches at Poe's shirt and drops the mouthpiece to clatter between his legs.

"Right?" Poe's saying, going up on his knees to cup Finn's face. His thumbs press against the corners of Finn's lips and Finn widens his eyes, tries to communicate **no give me a sec!**, but Poe keeps smiling as he tilts in and works his thumbs deeper. He's kissing Finn before Finn can exhale, before Finn can do much more than dive into the high racing through his body, and then, with smoke speeding over his nerves and Poe's mouth working him open, he doesn't want to do anything else. Poe's kiss turns to suction, then back to a kiss, as he exhales through his nose like a dragon and laughs onto Finn's tongue.

Finn wraps himself around Poe, all his limbs and fingers and mouth, and pushes him onto his back to straddle him and kiss him some more.

"Greedy," Finn says finally, wiping his mouth and sitting up to try to take a full breath. He wheezes and his sense of gravity flickers in and out.

"Like I said," Poe gasps, still spluttering and giggling. "The fun way." 


End file.
